


Triangles Are My Favorite Shape

by Eternallost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Smut, Songfic, Tragic Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: MaBill songfic.





	1. Chapter 1

Before Mabel was placed in that bubble, she had spent a certain amount of time in Bill’s pyramid. She had never told a soul of what transpired there, not even her twin brother. It was nothing so traumatic, no, quite the opposite in fact. It was because she’d seen a vulnerability there, a sort of humanity that if shared would make her whole family question whether their actions were justified in bringing an end to such a creature. She thought back on Bill a lot. She dreamt of him a lot, of what could have been. Who he could have been. After a time, the line between reality and dreams became blurred. And the dreams became more frequent on her eighteenth birthday.

 

“Shooting Star,” A triangular Bill floated in the vast emptiness of his throne room. This was the beginning, before the human chair of her friends and townsfolk. There was no Gideon tap dancing in a cage. This was a dream she noted, looking down at her aged body. She looked back at the shape in front of her, starring out a window that revealed the town below. “am I the bad guy?”

 

Those were the very words he’d said before. But with the lucidity of this being a dream, and the wisdom that came with many years of reflection on what she should have said, she would not cry out again, _Of course you are!_ No. She wouldn’t reinforce this negative casting. Instead her full lips curled, forming the words, “Triangles are my favorite shape.”

 

“What?” The being turned to look at her in confusion.

 

“It’s true, they are. Did you know that two triangles flipped atop one another make a star?”

 

He thought about this for a moment, “…So they are. What’s your point?”

 

“It’s just that. A triangle is a shape, not a person. So, how could you judge it by the same standard?”

 

In the blink of an eye the shape transformed into that of a man. He was slightly taller than her, and slender. The honeyed platinum of his curls fell in front of one eye. The other was a troubled color of coal. His iris was so dark that his pupil was not visible. As he strode towards her, his golden tail coat moved behind him in a regal manner. “How do you judge me now?” His voice was dark.

 

For a moment she was frozen, admiring the movement of his perfectly formed lips. She had never seen him speak before. She had never seen _him_ before.

 

“And by what standard should I judge you,” He circled her, “if you are the shape of a star? You know what you said to me before could be considered as enticement. Two triangles atop one another…”

 

She swallowed as his breath clipped her ear, “Shapes should be judged as shapes. Humans by human law.”

 

He scoffed. The shell of her ear tickled at his vibrato, “I’ve seen your human law.” His gloved hands ghosted over the curvature of her hips, never touching, “An unjust law is a human law that is not rooted in eternal law and natural law. But all that remains eternal and natural amongst your kind,” he pressed his body flush against her backside, “is this.” One arm wrapped around her, tilting her jaw to expose her throat. “Carnal desire. Is that how I should judge you Mabel, by how good of a _fuck_ you are?”

 

Well, if this was a dream… “ _Yes_ ,” she whispered.

 

His teeth met with her throat, a prickled pain spreading as he trailed sloppy kisses down to her exposed collar.

 

_Bite chunks out of me_

 

She took a breath in at the contact. As soon as his gloved hand roughly grabbed her chest, she exhaled and gasped for more.

_  
You're a shark and I'm swimming_

She was unable to still her heart after his appearance and the heat of him against her. She felt lost in a sea of something she’d never known before, something that threatened to swallow her whole. Strangely, she found that she would gladly drown in it.

  
_My heart still thumps as I bleed_

 

As he removed the sweater from her delicate frame, she knew he could see her heart beating through her ribcage. His one eye looked her over with confusion, appraisingly. She stilled herself under him, afraid any movement would be her downfall.

  
_And all your friends come sniffing._

 

His gaze grew predatory as he brought his mouth to her naked chest, licking at one nipple, while grasping the other breast firmly. She cried out, stifling herself with one hand as he continued his assault. Her knees grew weak, bringing them both to settle on the floor. This new position caused her skirt to peal upwards, revealing the cotton beneath. Consumed by his task, he continued kissing down her stomach until his face met her juncture. He paused there, inhaling the scent of her. With one swift movement, he pressed her panties to the side, bringing his mouth to taste her.

 

Mabel’s head fell back and her eyes closed as her heart and breath quickened. One of Bill’s hands held her panties to the side as he continued to tease her, his mouth on her sex and his other hand at her nipple. He alternated between sucking and licking her clit hungrily. She was unable to think, unable to remember her own name, only,

 

 _Triangles are my favorite shape_.

 

She came with an incoherent whimper. Bill pulled back after that, wiping the remains of her from his face. When she opened her eyes and returned from her euphoria, she saw him with his fly undone. He was playing with the exquisite structure that was his shaft. The black of his gloved hands contrasted nicely with the swollen pink of his flesh, he was so pale and perfect.

 

“Come, Shooting Star,” he breathed with exertion, “I want you to judge me. To be your judge.”

 

She crawled towards him, unable to stop herself from licking his tight sack. Her tongue trailed up the underside of him, swirling around the top as she pulled herself off to meet his face. They must have shared the same glazed, half lidded expression as she straddled him in that moment. She lowered herself, agonizingly slowly, before lifting her hips and returning down to fill herself with him.

 

They gasped simultaneously. She noticed then, with the exclamation from his bruised lips, that they had gone so far and yet they had not kissed. She pressed hers against him as he moaned into her. The empty space between their bodies formed a triangle.

  
_Three points where two lines meet._

 

She ground him into her, her tight form milking him for all he was worth. He saw her eager moves but he wasn’t yet ready to end this. He flipped her over until she was on all fours. As he pressed into her from behind he heard a new type of cry escape her. She let it to echo again and again.

  
_Toe to toe, back to back, let's go_

 

Mabel flipped over then, onto her back and spread her legs wide to accept him. His weight was heavy upon her and she relished in the feel of it. The movement of his slim hips grew faster and faster as she filled her palms with his backside, encouraging more. He somehow escaped her clutches, pulling himself out to spill on her stomach as her name fell from his lips. Bill stroked himself to the remaining waves of pleasure radiating through him. When they faded, he collapsed on the floor aside her, curled around her fragile frame.

_  
My love it's very late._

 

They both noticed how cold the floor was then, in the absence of their passion. Mabel rolled her head towards her paramour, noting the throne room was now lit by candles and the sun was long gone from the sky. She watched as the firelight cast shadows over the one side of his face where she suspected he lacked an eye. She brought herself to her elbows then, to return from whence she came. Bill grabbed her wrist as she sat up. A wicked smile spread on his features.

  
_'Til morning comes, let's tessellate._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For something short and uplifting, stop at Chapter 1. Each chapter the lyrics are darker. Enjoy.

_Go alone my flower_

Mabel was picking wild _Dodecatheon_ from the forest behind the Mystery Shack. Something about them appealed to her; with stamens thrust out and sepals bent back they resembled a shooting star. The moniker he’d chosen for her. She thought back to the night her dream had felt so real. She could still feel the flesh beneath her fingers, the breath hot against her skin. She could smell him, something ancient like sunshine after rain. It felt as if he were still here, alive, in these woods.

_And keep my whole lovely you._

She bent down to follow the trail of flowers, picking another and weaving it into a crown. She would only need a few more to complete the circle. Another shape. But not her favorite. She imagined the man with one eye who devoured her that evening. The look of hunger, approval, on his face. Even if it was a dream, he had been her first. There were no others since. Had it been his first time as well? No, not with his cosmic, mind-bending, shape-shifting, all-encompassing powers. Why would he wait for her? Why would he allow her to take all of him? …Why had she allowed him to do so?

_Wild green stones alone my lover_

Mabel’s boots stopped short as she looked in awe at the sight before her. A moss covered triangle sunk, embedded in the loamy soil of the forest. A bluebird perched on an outstretched stick of a hand flew off at her sudden appearance. Mabel could hear its wings in the silence. She ran forward, sinking to her knees in front of the stone statue. She searched the form before her for a moment. Her eyes glossed with tears. “Bill?” she tore the clumps of green debris from his top hat, dusting him off with haste. “Bill, is that you? Can you hear me?” To no reply, she closed her eyes tightly and swallowed. “If it is you, I just wanted to say- I’m sorry. We didn’t take the time to understand you.” Her eyes opened once more, “I wish you would have taken the time to understand us, to… to understand me, too.” She placed the crown around the top point of his statue. “I think we would have been great friends.” She blushed and stalled in thought. “Or, if my dreams mean anything… so much more.”

_And keep us on my heart._

As she stood she stroked the small triangle shape. It felt like cement; bumpy, rough and cold. She pulled her hand away swiftly, her brows arching. It was nothing like the smooth, solid heat of him that she remembered. As she turned, she held her hand close to her beating heart, trying to recount the vividness of her dream as truth. What she didn’t see, as the shadows grew longer on the trees around her, was the man in a gold suit trailing several steps behind her.

When Mabel returned to her attic room at the Mystery Shack, she had some time to herself. Dipper was downstairs with Uncle Ford. Grunkle Stan was counting the day’s take in the kitchen. It was all the better when she passed them by with ease. She did not feel her normal, peppy self. She had not felt that way in a while. As she paced her room in thought as she noticed the dark clouds gathering on the horizon. It would rain tonight, she was sure of it. But she didn’t mind the rain. Especially the warm rains of summer. She glanced out her window, awaiting the storm. It was then that a yellow object in the yard caught her eye. Bill, in human form, was standing at the tree line. His name escaped her lips as he seemed to stare up at her in response. Without a second thought, she ran down the stairs and out the back screen door.

“Mabel!” Her Grunkle shouted, “Where’s the fire?”

Her boots splashed across the mud of the recently wetted ground, halting as she approached the slightly taller man before her. She searched his face and found a smile. Somehow she knew then, her dreams were true. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. He stalled a moment before returning the gesture, his arms encompassing her waist. He returned her to the ground, though she did not know she was lifted. She felt as if she were still floating as he placed the same crown of flowers on her head that she had gifted him. “My Shooting Star,” his voice soothed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three guns and one goes off,_

Mabel turned to see her Uncle Ford firing at the tree line where they stood. The bullet narrowly missed them both, lodging itself in the trunk of a nearby evergreen. Both Dipper and Stan were armed. She glanced at her family in terror and confusion.

“Mabel!” Dipper called out before loading his gun. His shaking hand retained the bullets. “Uncle Ford, isn’t there any other way around this?”

_one's empty,_

“Mabel, whatever he’s told you, whatever he’s promised you, it isn’t true!” Ford cocked his gun.

“He promised me nothing!” Mabel raised her arm in front of the demon. “Why are you shooting at him?”

“Mabel, sweetie,” Stan crooned, “you do know that’s Bill, right? The guy that almost destroyed this town, heck, he almost destroyed the universe- not to mention my _mind_.”

“And he was punished for that. Now, we’ve come to an understanding!”

“Mabel,” Bill’s voice was low behind her. She turned to face him and examined his bittersweet expression, “It was a nice dream. But I’ve just remembered something else that comes natural to your kind…”

_one's not quick enough_

Ford fired once more, hitting Bill in the shoulder before he could finish his sentence. Mabel squealed at the blood spray.

_One burn,_

Flames erupted from the demon’s palms, engulfing Ford’s jacket.

“Stop it!” Mabel cried looking between the two men in horror, “Stop it right now! All of you!”

_one red,_

Stan and Dipper held back at her command, both feeling there was something just beyond their understanding. But the scientist would not be so easily dissuaded. He knew Bill’s mind games, and he would not let him take his family. Ford tossed off his flaming jacket and charged towards his foe. Bill used his abilities to knock the gun from his hand, but the man plunged a knife deep into the demon’s throat. A flood of crimson spilled forth.

_one grin,_

Bill smiled then, the red seeping through his porcelain teeth. Ford gave a cough as he looked down to see a flaming sword penetrating his stomach. Whether it was the soft summer rain, or a depletion of his reserves, the blaze flickered until extinguished. Both men fell to the damp ground.

Mabel screamed as knelt beside them, Dipper and Stan following after.

_Search the graves while the camera spins._

In late spring, Mabel overlooked the cliff of her California hometown. The wind rushed upward, lifting her chocolate hair with a salty brine. The seals lay on the craggy rocks below, barking out to anyone who could hear. At least here she could come to think. She could be alone. Her tears fell freely.

_Chunks of you will sink down to seals_

These days it sounded as if they were crying as well. Shouting out all the things that Mabel could not.

_Blubber rich in mourning._

The pain from that last summer was still tangible. How could he do that? How could _they_ do that? She simply didn’t understand. Violence was never the answer. Hadn’t Bill lived long enough to see the pattern? Hadn’t Ford achieved unfathomable levels of knowledge? And yet neither of them had the strength to sit down and communicate. Perhaps it was beyond that. Perhaps she understood nothing at all. There was so much left unfinished, unsaid.

_They'll nosh you up, yes they'll nosh the love away,_

She hated him for his selfishness.

_but it's fair to say_

And yet, if he were here, in this instant, she would not hesitate to throw her arms around him.

_You will still haunt me._

_Triangles are my favorite shape_

_Three points where two lines meet._

_Toe to toe, back to back, let's go_

_My love it's very late._

_'Til morning comes, let's tessellate._


End file.
